firefandomcom-20200223-history
San Diego Fire Rescue Department
'Department Profile' The San Diego Fire Department was established in 1889. Currently the SDFD is comprised of the following units: *52 Fire Stations *49 Engine Companies *13 Truck Companies (1, 10, 11, 12, 14, 20, 21, 28, 29, 35, 40, 44, 45) *2 USAR Heavy Rescue Companies (2, 41) *3 Fast Response Squads *7 Battalions *1 Shift Commander 'Apparatus Roster' *All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. *Shop numbers in brackets. '1st Battalion' 'Fire Station 1' - 1222 1st Avenue Built 1970 :Engine 1 (1983) - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#25333-01) :Engine 201 (1984) - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#25333-02) :Truck 1 (F01909) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Crimson (-/-/103' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#05094-001) :Air/Light Unit 1 (1599) - 2005 International 4400 / Pierce (SN#15719-01) :X-Ray Unit 1 '(Bomb Squad) (1934) - 2007 Pierce Arrow XT EOD Unit (SN#19149) :'Chemical (Chem.) Unit 1 (2489) - 2009 Ford F-550 / Reading (45/275 #DC) :Mobile Canteen Unit '- 2013 Mercedes Sprinter / SDFD Shops :'Utility Unit 81 (2481) - 2011 Ford F-250 4x4 'Fire Station 2' - 875 West Cedar Street Built 2016-17 :Engine 2 - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#30582) :USAR Unit 2 (2102) - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT walk-around heavy rescue (SN#28081) :Battalion 1 (2433) - 2009 Chevrolet Suburban :USAR Utility Unit 2 '- 2012 Ford F-550 / Knapheide 'Fire Station 3 - 725 West Kalmia Street :Engine 3 - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#32279-01) 'Fire Station 4' - 404 8th Avenue :Engine 4 (2103) - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#28068-01) 'Fire Station 7' - 944 Cesar E. Chavez Parkway :Engine 7 (1994) - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#26298-01) 'Fire Station 11' - 945 25th Street :Engine 11 (1995) - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#26298-02) :Truck 11 (2111) - 2016 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#29676-01) 'San Diego Airport Fire Station '(Lindbergh Field)' ' - 3698 Pacific Highway :Crash 1 - :Crash 2 - :Crash 3 - :Crash 5 - '2nd Battalion' 'Fire Station 5' - 3902 9th Avenue :Engine 5 (1950) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Battalion 2 - 2009 Chevrolet Suburban :Utility Unit 82 - 2011 Ford F-250 4x4 'Fire Station 8' - 3974 Goldfinch Street :Engine 8 - 2016 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#29677-02) 'Fire Station 14' - 4011 32nd Street :Engine 14 - 2019 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#32861-01) :Truck 14 - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/105' rear-mount) :Shift Commander 1 - :Brush Unit 14 - 2017 Freightliner / Pierce (500/500/30F) 'Fire Station 18' - 4676 Felton Street :Engine 18 (1997) - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#26298-04) :OES Unit 34 - 'Fire Station 23' - 2190 Comstock Street :Engine 23 - 2016 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#29677-04) 'Fire Station 28' - 3880 Kearny Villa Road (Montgomery Field) Built 1958 :Engine 28 (1998) - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#26298-05) :Truck 28 (1992) - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (500/500/105' rear-mount aerial) :Water Tender 28 (1961) - 2010 International 7600 / KME (500/3000) :Crash 28 (1505) - 1985 Oshkosh P-19 Crash Truck :Foam Unit 28 (1991) - 2012 International 7600 / Pierce (800A/800B) (SN#25556) 'Fire Station 36' - 5855 Chateau Drive :Engine 36 - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) '3rd Battalion' 'Fire Station 15' - 4711 Voltaire Street :Engine 15 (1985) - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Utility Unit 83 - 2011 Ford F-250 4x4 'Fire Station 20' - 3305 Kemper Street :Engine 20 (1953) - 2016 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#29677-03) :Truck 20 (1980) - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (500/500/105' rear-mount) 'Fire Station 21' - 750 Grand Avenue :Engine 21 - 2019 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#32861-04) :Truck 21 (2112) - 2016 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/105' rear-mount aerial) (SN#29676-02) 'Fire Station 22' - 1055 Catalina Boulevard :Engine 22 - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#30267-12) 'Fire Station 25' - 1972 Chicago Street :Engine 25 (1943) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Battalion 3 - 2009 Chevrolet Suburban 'Fire Station 27' - 5064 Clairemont Drive :Engine 27 (1986) - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) '4th Battalion' 'Fire Station 10' - 4605 62nd Street :Engine 10 - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#30267-10) :Truck 10 (1978) - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (500/500/105' rear-mount aerial) :Brush Unit 10 - 2008 International / Pierce (500/500) :Chem. 10 - 2009 Ford F-550 / Reading (45/275 #DC) 'Fire Station 17' - 4206 Chamoune Avenue :Engine 17 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#26298-03) 'Fire Station 26' - 2850 54th Street :Engine 26 - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) 'Fire Station 31' - 6002 Camino Rico :Engine 31 - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Utility Unit 84 - 2011 Ford F-250 4x4 :Canteen Unit 2 - 'Fire Station 34' - 6565 Cowles Mountain Boulevard :Engine 34 (1987) - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Brush Unit 34 - 2008 International / Pierce (500/500) 'Fire Station 39' - 4949 La Cuenta Drive :Engine 39 (1989) - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) 'Fire Station 45' - 9366 Friars Road :Engine 45 (1990) - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Truck 45 (2113) - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/105' rear-mount aerial) (SN#29676 03) :Battalion 4 - 2009 Chevrolet Suburban :Haz-Mat. Unit 1 (2110) - 2016 Pierce Arrow XT walk-in havy rescue (SN#29678) :Haz-Mat. Unit 2 (2101) - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT walk-in heavy rescue (SN#28082) :Haz-Mat. Unit 61 '(OES) - 2016 HME 1871 / HME Ahrens-Fox heavy rescue 'Battalion 5 'Fire Station 9' - 7870 Ardath Lane :Engine 9 - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#32279-02) :Mobile Operations Detail (MOD) Squad 1 - 'Fire Station 13' - 809 Nautilus Street :Engine 13 - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#32279-03) 'Fire Station 16' - 2110 Via Casa Alta Built 1982 :Engine 16 - 2019 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#32861-02) 'Fire Station 24' - 13077 Hartfield Avenue :Engine 24 (1955) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Brush Unit 24 - 2018 Freightliner / Pierce (500/300/30F) (SN#32280-01) 'Fire Station 35' - 4285 Eastgate Mall :Engine 35 (2105) - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#28068-03) :Truck 35 (1933) - 2007 Pierce Dash (-/-/105' rear-mount aerial) (Ex-Truck 44) :Battalion 5 (2436) - 2009 Chevrolet Suburban :Brush Unit 35 - 2017 Freightliner / Pierce (500/500/30F) :Utility Unit 85 - 2011 Ford F-250 4x4 'Fire Station 41' - 4914 Carroll Canyon Road :Engine 41 - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#32279-04) :USAR Unit 41 (1947) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT heavy rescue :USAR Utility Unit 1 (2482) - 2012 Ford F-550 / Knapheide 'Fire Station 47' - 6041 Edgewood Bend Court Built 2008 :Engine 47 (2106) - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#28068-04) Fire Station 56 '(Fast Response) - 3034 Governor Drive :'Squad 56 - 2016 Ford F-550 / Pierce '6th Battalion' 'Fire Station 6' - 693 Twining Avenue :Engine 6 - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#30267-08) 'Fire Station 12' - 4964 Imperial Avenue :Engine 12 - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#30267-05) :Truck 12 (1979) - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (500/500/105' rear-mount aerial) :Battalion 6 - 2009 Chevrolet Suburban :Brush Unit 12 '- International / Pierce (500/500/30F) :'Utility Unit 86 - 2011 Ford F-250 4x4 'Fire Station 19' - 3434 Ocean View Boulevard :Engine 19- 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#30267-06) :Water Tender 19 - 'Fire Station 29' - 198 West San Ysidro Boulevard :Engine 29 - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#30267-07) :Truck 29 (1932) - 2007 Pierce Dash (-/-/105' rear-mount aerial) :Brush Unit 29 - International / Pierce (500/500/30F) 'Fire Station 30' - 2265 Coronado Avenue :Engine 30 - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) 'Fire Station 32' - 484 Briarwood Road :Engine 32 (1999) - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#26298-06) 'Fire Station 43' - 1590 La Media Road (Brown Field) :Engine 43 - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Brush Unit 43 - 2017 Freightliner / Pierce (500/500/30F) :Crash 43 - Oshkosh P19 4x4 (1000W/130F/500Halon) 'Fire Station 51' - 7180 Skyline Drive :Engine 51 (2107) - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#28068-05) Fire Station 55 '(Fast Response) - 6135 Imperial Avenue :'Squad 55 '(2624) - 2016 Ford F-550 / Pierce (SN#29075-02) '7th Battalion 'Fire Station 33' - 16966 Bernardo Center Drive :Engine 33 (2104) - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#28068-02) :Brush Unit 33 - 2008 International / Pierce (500/500) 'Fire Station 37' - 11640 Spring Canyon Road :Engine 37 - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#30267-11) :Brush Unit 37 - 2018 Freightliner / Pierce (500/500/30F) (SN#32280-02) 'Fire Station 38' - 8441 New Salem Street :Engine 38 (1988) - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) :Brush Unit 38 - 2008 International / Pierce (500/500) 'Fire Station 40' - 13393 Salmon River Road Built 1981 :Engine 40 - 2019 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#32861-03) :Truck 40 (2140) - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#30268-03) :Water Tender 40 - 2010 International 7600 / KME (500/3000) :Brush Unit 40 - 2008 International / Pierce (500/500/30F) :Air/Light Unit 40 - 'Fire Station 42' - 12110 World Trade Drive :Engine 42 - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) 'Fire Station 44' - 10011 Black Mountain Road :Engine 44 - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#30267-09) :Truck 44 (2139) - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/105' rear-mount aerial) (SN#30268-02) :Battalion 7 - 2009 Chevrolet Suburban :Brush Unit 44 '- International / Pierce (500/500/30F) :'Utility Unit 87 - 2011 Ford F-250 4x4 'Fire Station 46' - 14556 Lazanja Drive :Engine 46 (2129) - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#30267-04) Fire Station 57 '(Fast Response) - 17701 San Pasqual Valley Road :'Squad 57 - 2016 Ford F-550 / Pierce Lifeguard Division Mission Bay Lifeguard Headquarters - 2581 Quivira Court : Lifeguard Rescue 44 (2100) - 2014 Pierce Saber AWD (54' 19,000# crane) (SN#27821) Air Operations Division Air Operation Base - 3750 John J.Montgomery Drive : Copter 1 - '''1980 Bell 212 Twin-Two-Twelve N800DM : '''Copter 2 - '''2008 Bell 412EP N807JS : '''Copter 3 - '''2017 Sikorsky S-70i Firehawk N283SD : 'Air Ops 1 - ' : 'Air Ops 2 - ' '''Spare / Reserve Apparatus :Engine 905 '(1960) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1500/500) (SN#23215-01) (Ex-Engine 10) :'Engine 914 '(1963) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1500/500) (SN#23215-03) (Ex-Engine 37) :'Engine 906 (1964) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1500/500) (SN#23215-02) (Ex-Engine 44) :Engine 928 '(1966) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1500/500) (SN#23215-05) (Ex-Engine 12) :'Engine 913 '(1967) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 19) :'Engine 911 '(1968) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 29) :'Engine 918 '(1929) - 2007 Pierce Dash pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 22, Engine 47) :'Training Truck 801 '(1577) - 2002 Pierce Dash aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 20) :'Truck 903 '(1578) - 2002 Pierce Dash aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) :'Truck 901 '(1579) - 2002 Pierce Dash aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 28) :'Engine 903 '(1589) - 2002 Pierce Dash pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 6) :'Training Engine 802 '(1584) - 2002 Pierce Dash pumper (1500/500) :'Training Engine 804 '''(1581) - 2002 Pierce Dash pumper (1500/500) '''Assignment Unknown :(2460) - 2012 Ford F-350 4x4 / SDFD Shops :(1977) - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1500/500) (SN#24023-06) :(1971) - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#24023-01) (Ex-Engine 3) :(1972) - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#24023-03) (Ex-Engine 9) :(1973) - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#24023-02) (Ex-Engine 13) :(1975) - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1500/500) (SN#24023-05) :(1974) - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1500/500) (SN#24023-01) :(1969) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 41) :(1965) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#23215-02) (Ex-Engine 6) :(1953) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 20) :(1951) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500) (SN#22085-02) (Ex-Engine 8) :2008 International / Pierce (500/500) (Ex-Brush 37) :(1930) - 2007 Pierce Dash aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 14) :(1931) - 2007 Pierce Dash aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 12, Truck 44) :(1904) - 2005 Pierce Dash quint (2000/-/105' rear-mount) (Ex-: Truck 35, Truck 21) :(1905) - 2005 Pierce Dash aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 11) :(1906) - 2005 Pierce Dash quint (2000/-/ 105' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 40) :(1902) - 2005 KME Predator heavy rescue (Ex-Hazmat 2) :(1901) - 2005 KME Predator heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 4) :(1580) - 2003 Pierce Dash pumper (1500/500) :(1592) - 2003 Pierce Dash pumper (1500/500) (SN#14868) (Ex-Engine 4) :(1590) - 2003 Pierce Dash pumper (1500/500/40F) (Ex-Engine 40) :(1584) - 2003 Pierce Dash pumper (1500/500/40F) (Ex-Engine 19) :(1581) - 2003 Pierce Dash pumper (1500/500/40F) (Ex-Engine 9) :2003 Pierce Dash pumper (1500/500/40F) (SN# 13045-08) :(1914) - 20?? Freightliner Tractor / (1915) Flatbed Trailer (USAR 88) :(1912) - 20?? Freightliner Tractor / (1913) Flatbed Trailer (USAR 87) :(2402) - 20?? Freightliner Tractor / (2403) Flatbed Trailer (USAR 89) 'Retired Apparatus' :(1940) - 2007 KME Predator pumper (1500/500/40F/CAFS) (Ex-Engine 18) :(1939) - 2007 KME Predator pumper (1500/500) (SN#96375) :(1938) - 2007 KME Predator pumper (1500/500/40A) (SN#GSO-6894) (Ex-Engine 17) :(1928) - 2006 KME Predator pumper (1500/500) (SN#GSO-6424) (Ex-Engine 201) :(1927) - 2006 KME Predator pumper (1500/500/40F/CAFS) :(1924) - 2006 KME Predator pumper (1500/500/40F/CAFS) (Ex-Engine 45) :(1923) - 2006 KME Predator pumper (1500/500/40F/CAFS) :(1922) - 2006 KME Predator pumper (1500/500/40F/CAFS) :(1903) - 2005 KME Predator (1500/300/75' rear-mount) (Ex-Engine 46, Truck 21) :2005 ATC / S&S (250/2350/60F) (Ex-Brush 43) :2005 ATC / S&S (250/2350/60F) (Ex-Brush 35) :(1598) - 2005 ATC / S&S (250/2350/60F) (Ex-Brush 14) :(1565) - 1997 Spartan / Saulsbury aerial (-/-/75' rear-mount) :(1566) - 1997 Spartan / Saulsbury aerial (-/-/75' rear-mount) :(1567) - 1997 Spartan / Quality pumper (1500/500) :(1556) - 1995 Spartan / Saulsbury pumper (1500/500) :(1554) - 1995 Spartan / Saulsbury pumper (1500/500) :(1549) - 1995 Spartan / Saulsbury pumper (1500/500) :(1545) - 1995 Spartan / Saulsbury aerial (-/-/75' rear-mount) :(1544) - 1995 Spartan / Saulsbury aerial (-/-/75' rear-mount) :(1540) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury (1500/500) (SN#295013) :(1538) - 1994 Spartan / LTI (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Truck 1) :(1532) - 1993 Pierce Arrow pumper (1500/500) :(1526) - 1993 Spartan / LTI (-/-/100' rear-mount tower) :(1519) - 1992 Pierce Lance heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 4) :(F01518) - 1989 Chevrolet C2500 (275# DC/45) :(1389) - 1985 Kenworth / E-One (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 26) :(F01663) - 1982 Ford E-350 (Ex-Mobile Command 1) :(1352) - 1978 Hendrickson 1871-S / Clark pumper (1500/500) :(1359) - 1978 Hendrickson 1871-S / Clark pumper (1500/500) 'Upcoming Plans' : New Fire Station 50 being built at 7177 Shoreline Drive 'External Links' *San Diego Fire Rescue Department *San Diego City Firefighters 'Station Map' Category:San Diego County Category:California departments operating KME apparatus Category:California departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:California departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:California departments operating HME Ahrens-Fox apparatus Category:Departments operating S&S apparatus Category:Departments operating Oshkosh apparatus Category:Former operators of Saulsbury apparatus Category:Former operators of Quality apparatus Category:Former operators of LTI apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus